bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida vs. Cirucci Sanderwicci
|image = |conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Tres Cifras, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Uryū Ishida is victorious. |side1 =*Uryū Ishida *Pesche Guatiche (supportive) |side2 =*Cirucci Sanderwicci |forces1 =Uryū: *Spirit Weapon (Ginrei Kojaku) *Hirenkyaku *Seele Schneider Pesche: *Infinite Slick |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =Ishida & Pesche are uninjured. |casual2 =Cirucci is grievously injured. }} is a battle between Uryū Ishida and Privaron Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci. As a part of the Invasion of Hueco Mundo, this battle takes place at Sanderwicci's residence in an area called Tres Cifras, a part of Las Noches. Prelude After infiltrating Las Noches Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū, Yasutora Sado, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai split off in five different directions in an attempt to locate Orihime Inoue's whereabouts.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 15-19 Uryū finds himself in a large hall with many large columns. Upon arriving, he is immediately attacked by Cirucci.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 19 Battle Cirucci is initially in the offensive, launching her yoyo-like Zanpakutō at Uryū and forcing him to take cover behind the many columns in the room. As she is taunting Uryū, he manages to launch a single arrow at her from his Ginrei Kojaku, which she blocks by swiftly retracting her weapon. Seemingly offended, she asks Uryū not to attack while she's talking and wonders if all Human boys are like him. She hurls her weapon again, destroying the pillar Uryū was hiding behind. When Uryū gets away, she orders him to stop running while poking fun at his Quincy outfit. However, Uryū, still avoiding her attacks, replies that she has no right to speak (referring to her strange attire). Annoyed, Cirucci's next attack comes close to hitting Uryū. He manages to block it by using his bow and an unfired arrow like a shield, but fails and gets sliced by the spinning blade, which pushes him towards the entrance to the room.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 13-19 Unbeknownst to Uryū and Cirucci, Pesche Guatiche, who followed Uryū's trail by accident, is hiding at the entrance, despondent for having followed the one he perceived to be the weakest of the group. Seeing Uryū is in a bad way, he intends to try and help him but quickly realizes he'll be no match for Cirucci. He almost manages to convince himself to stay back when he notices Cirucci's short skirt and thinks he might sneak a peek at her panties. Trying to achieve this goal, Pesche wanders unwittingly into the room, exposing himself. Cirucci notices Pesche as she is about to launch a finishing blow at Uryū, and subsequently launches the attack against him. Pesche dodges the attack, but is sent flying by the impact to the floor. Surprised that Uryū remembered his name, Pesche jumps immediately to the most obvious conclusion - Uryū has a crush on him. Uryū denies it, but their bickering is cut short by Cirucci's next attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 5-9 Cirucci wonders about Pesche's nature, asking if he's a white ant. Insulted, Pesche replies that he thinks of himself more as a stag beetle. When Uryū remarks that there isn't much of a difference, Pesche insists that a stag beetle is much bigger than an ant and has a black sheen to it. Uryū reminds Pesche that he is white, but Pesche loses his temper and states that Uryū should not talk about whiteness, as he himself is white from head to toe. Uryū defends himself, saying he is proud of his whiteness, to which Pesche replies that he sounds like a laundry detergent. The pointless argument is stopped, once again, by an attack from Cirucci. When Cirucci asks if Pesche and Uryū are allies, Uryū tries to deny it to stop Pesche from being attacked, but Pesche confirms it and the two find themselves running and hiding again.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 9-12 While running, the meaningless debate continues until Uryū is nearly hit by one of Cirucci's attacks, at which point Pesche pushes Uryū aside, declaring he has an ability to shoot a liquid that turns anything it touches incredibly slimy. At first Uryū thinks the ability is useless, but when Cirucci's weapon is hit by the secretion it becomes so slimy it is unable to cut, sliding off of Pesche without harming him. Pesche's next spray is aimed at Cirucci, she dodges it, but seen as all the pillar heads are covered with the matter, she is unable to keep her footing and falls to the ground. Pesche claims he can secrete the liquid forever and dubs it Infinite Slick. Uryū urges Pesche to leave while he still can, but before long Cirucci wakes up and, angered at her humiliation, releases her Resurrección, Golondrina. Introducing herself as Arrancar #105, she promises the pair she would crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 12-19 Golondrina turns Cirucci's wings into two rows of five large vibrating blades. During the initial release several of the columns are cut down. Cirucci attacks, forcing Uryū and Pesche to keep running. Uryū attempts to shoot arrows at her, but the vibrating blades serve to disrupt the arrows and block them. Uryū calls for Pesche to use his Infinite Slick again, but as it turns out, Infinite Slick is actually quite finite. While Uryū and Pesche are arguing, Pesche slips in a puddle of slick. Cirucci tries to take advantage of this and attacks, but Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to get both of them out of harm's way. He apologizes to Pesche before throwing him off his back, and then summons his bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, pages 1-11 Cirucci, failing to see the difference between Hirenkyaku and Shunpo, dislodges the blades of her right wing and hurls them at Uryū. He tries to stop them with his arrows, but the dislodged blades are still vibrating and the attempt fails. Cirucci attacks with her left wing but Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to escape again. Cirucci reloads her blades and Uryū realizes that the make up of Golondrina prevents both close combat and ranged attacks from being effective. When Cirucci shoots her blades again Uryū comes to a decision - despite his intention to save them for later - he pulls out one of his Seele Schneider and uses it to cut through two of Cirucci's blades. Cirucci is left speechless and Uryū invites her to continue their battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, pages 11-10 Uryū introduces the Seele Schneider, the only Quincy weapon with a blade, having burrowed them from his father's vault at the hospital. Hearing this, Pesche calls Uryū a thief. Before another pointless argument evolves, Cirucci acknowledges Uryū is a Quincy. Uryū is pleased she had heard of his clan, but Cirucci says all she knows is that they were wiped out by the Shinigami. Uryū approves this and immediately uses Hirenkyaku to attack her from the back, cutting off the blades in her left wing. Cirucci, not realizing this yet, asks him why he is fighting on the Shinigami's side, but Uryū refuses to answer, suggesting instead that she pays more attention to her wings. He explains that Seele Schneider is very useful for destroying weapons vibrating in high speeds, since it's tips are comprised of spirit particles circling the blade 3 million times a second, making it work a little like a chainsaw. Cirucci's wings were only vibrating at 1.1-1.3 million times a second. Realizing her wings will no longer be of use against Uryū, she sheds her Resurrección. Uryū asks if every Arrancar can do such a thing at will, but Cirucci explains that she has discarded her Resurrección and would never be able to use it again.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 1-10 Cirucci explains that an Arrancar's Resurrección is the return of their basic Hollow powers to the Arrancar form. To get back to Human form an Arrancar seals his Hollow powers in his Zanpakutō. Shedding her Resurrección the way she did is akin to burning one's arm off. She explains that her Resurrección form is very hard to maintain, so since it's useless against Uryū there is no need for her to keep it, she'd rather use the Reiryoku to end the fight with a single blow. While she is talking Cirucci grows an appendage from the back of her mask remnants, the tip of which opens like a fan made of Reiryoku. Uryū is astounded that Cirucci would take such an extreme measure in order to win a single fight, but Cirucci says for the Arrancar warriors winning is the only option and losing is not even a viable alternative. With these words Cirucci attacks. Uryū blocks her attack, nicking her Reiryoku blade with the Seele Schneider. Cirucci changes the shape of her blade to a broadsword like shape, saying that in a sword fight whoever has the longer reach would win. Uryū corrects her by saying the Seele Schneiders vibrate in order to capture Reiryoku from their surroundings with better ease. As Cirucci watches particles from her blade detach and combine with the Seele Schneider. She attempts an attack nonetheless, but Uryū corrects her second mistake by saying Seele Schneider is not a sword but an arrow. He then fires the Seele Schneider at her, defeating her.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 11-19 Aftermath Uryū leaves Cirucci injured, but alive. He tells Pesche though she might view it as an insult, he won't live up to an Arrancar's expectations. He had shot Cirucci through her Saketsu, taking away her ability to fight. Uryū and Pesche leave the Tres Cifras area and continue their search for Orihime and for Nel Tu. Cirucci is left alone, struggling to get up when Rudbornn Chelute and the Exequias arrive to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 3-4 Cirucci's body ends up in the hands of 8th Espada, Szayelaporro Granz out of which he extracts information about Uryū, his Quincy weapons and techniques and his style of fighting. Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 17 References Navigation Category:Fights